Girls
by Spiritt
Summary: What happens when Ash make a bet with Gary? AshMistyGary triangle! R&R!
1. Misty's Change

"Ash, you have a Phone call." The spiky haired boy looked up from his battle with May.   
  
"Coming mom!" Ash turned to May. "Let's finish this later. Come on."  
  
"Uh, right Ash." May followed Ash into his house and to the phone. Ash picked it up and waited until the visual aid came to view. He almost dropped the phone.  
  
"Hello Ash. Remember me?" Ash took a better grip of the phone, which was hard to do with his sweaty hands.  
  
"Hey Misty." He said calmly. Misty smiled. May looked at Ash from behind the couch.  
  
"I'm glad you remember me." Misty turned pink from her remark.  
  
May straightened up. "Ash, who's that?" She asked.  
  
Misty eyes went to May. Her mouth turned from a smile to an 'o' shape. She watched as Ash turned around to May. "May, come over here. This is my best friend, Misty. She traveled with me for a long time." Ash said. May smile at Misty.  
  
"Hi. I'm May." Misty was silent. He replaced her already....  
  
"Misty? You okay?" Ash peered at her from the phone. "Misty? Misty! What's wro-" Misty dropped the phone in its proper place, her eye's blazing with fire and flooding with tears. He didn't like her, he liked May. Misty looked at herself in the mirror. She could understand that. May had brown perfect hair and a nice outfit along with pretty eye instead of uneven bright orange hair and two big eyes and an outfit that was quite revealing. Misty curled her fist and turned to her room. She dug under her bed and pulled out a small jewelry box which she opened. She pulled out the money she kept over the years. She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and left.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Ash stuffed some fresh clothes in his backpack. May watched him. "What's going on?" She asked. Ash continued to stuffing clothes.  
  
"Something's wrong with Misty. We have to see her." Ash said, his face stuck in concentration. May started to place her bag on her waist.  
  
"You mean you want to see her." A voice interrupted. Ash turned to Mike, tinted red. Mike pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose with a smirk. "I knew it! You like her!"  
  
Ash stuffed his clothes rather forcefully. "Come on!" Ash swung his backpack on his shoulders and walked out the door, leaving the brother and sister to follow. May took in deep breaths.  
  
"Slow down, Ash!" Mike watched as Ash left on his own. Pikachu raced after Ash before May could get a hold of him.  
  
"Pika!" Ash nodded and started running as fast as his legs can.Pikachu took a steady pace with him, knowing how important this was to his master. Ash took a faster run. He just has to get to Misty.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"This is a total change for you, Misty." Lily said, clapping her hands together. Violet nodded.  
  
"Totally. I never thought you would see it our way." Misty glared at her sisters.  
  
"I don't see it your way. I just felt like I needed the change." She said snappishly.  
  
"She sure did." Lily muttered. Daisy giggled.  
  
Misty ears perked. "Shut up." Daisy turned to the hallway as she heard the big doors shut.  
  
"I bet it's another pokemon trainer." She waved her hands. "I'll get this one." Daisy turned the corner and came back again. "Maybe not."  
  
The sister's looked up. "What's wrong?" Lily asked. Ash rounded the corner, crashing into a pile of mats. Misty stood up as Ash un-tangled himself from a few ropes. Violet got in-front of Misty.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Daisy looked at Ash closely. "It's Ash!" She took Ash's arm and pulled him towards the other sisters.  
  
"Where's Misty?" Ash asked. The three older sisters winked and drew themselves out of the way. Ash mouth dropped. "Wow..."  
  
Misty's hair was longer then ever and was in a half ponytail. Her outfit consists of sea blue summer dress with shorts under it. She took in a deep breath. "Hi." She said shortly, crossing her arms.  
  
"You look great!" Ash said. Misty smiled, letting her hands unravel.  
  
"You're not to bad yourself." Lily giggled and poked Violet.  
  
"Stay for a while, Ash!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Ash was pulled into the hallway before he could answer by the older sisters. Misty followed shortly behind, making sure she had a clear view of his head and laughed every time he tripped. Ash smiled, he was tripping on purpose for a laugh. Lily poked him sharply.  
  
"You're legs are too long if your tripping all the time." She commented. Ash stopped as they entered the large dining room and watched as the four sisters looked at each other.  
  
"No!" Daisy sat down at the dining table  
  
"No!" Lily sat down too.  
  
"No!" Misty groaned as Violet was the last to sit down.  
  
"No fair! You always do this." Misty frowned.  
  
"Time's money, Mist." said Daisy, smiling. Misty grabbed a blue apron and disappeared through a door. Ash followed her into the large kitchen.  
  
Misty turned to him with a blank expression. "What?"  
  
Ash shrugged. "Thought I could help." Misty laughed, dropping some forks. Ash growled. "What?!"  
  
Misty started to pick up the forks. "Are you sure you can cook?"  
  
Ash bent down to help her. "I've been working with my mom and May. I'm sure I can cook."  
  
Misty stopped. "Who's May?"  
  
Ash looked up. "Huh? Oh, May is a beginner trainer I met. I'm helping her out and I sort of burned her bike." Ash grinned sheepishly. Misty didn't smile back.  
  
"Did she follow you?" Misty gripped the forks tightly, jealously growing inside her. Ash thought for a moment.  
  
"No, not really. She told me about the bike and she just started to travel with me and Pikachu." Ash raised an eyebrow as Misty threw a pan on the stove. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just dandy!" Misty turned on the stove and started towards the fridge. That was before Ash reached out and took her hand.  
  
"Misty." Misty looked at him, eye to eye. Everything seemed to of have stopped at that moment. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Ash looked at their hands as Misty tightened her hand around his. "Nothing's wrong." She said, firmly and softly at the same time. Ash let go of her hand and Misty turned to the fridge. She pulled out a bagful of carrot and smiled. "Let's see if your strength improved too!"  
  
Ash caught the bag and placed at on the counter. He grinned, forgetting Misty's rampage. "No problem."  
  
Misty threw a few more food items before shutting the door. Ash pulled his cap off. "So what are we making?"  
  
"Cooking," Misty corrected. "Lily and Daisy want salad; Violet is getting skinnier so she need's some meat. I think fried rice will be good for her. Hmm..."  
  
"What about us?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty gave him lettuce. "We'll have to eat out."  
  
"What?!" Misty nodded.  
  
"Daisy and Violet are having some guys over." Misty poured some oil into the pan. "It's for Lily to meet someone. She's been lonely. Besides, there is an all you can eat buffet around here."  
  
The pan sizzled and Ash started peeling layers of lettuce. "She seems happy to me."  
  
"Well, Lily has a quote," Misty placed bits or meat into the pan and added soy sauce. "The human heart, at whatever age, opens only to the heart that opens in return."  
  
Ash stopped. "Wow, did she make that up?"  
  
"Nope, she actually read it off a magazine and sort of memorized it." Misty stirred the meat slowly. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"Girls." Ash shook his head and continued on the salad. Misty pulled a piece of meat out with a fork.  
  
"I'll pretend to not hear that. Try with for me." Ash opened his mouth and Misty popped the meat in. "Good?"  
  
Ash gave a nod and held up a lettuce. "Taste."  
  
Misty opened her own mouth and Ash stuffed the greens in. Misty swallowed. "Fresh, good job on the cleaning." She laughed and dumped the rice into the meat, moving it with her hands. "By the way, put loads of carrots into Lily's and a lot of lettuce in Daisy's. Oh yeah and Daisy doesn't like dressing-" Misty gave a sudden yelp, moving her hand from the stove. Ash looked up, alarmed.  
  
"Misty?!" Misty turned on the faucet and stuck her fingers under the running water. Ash grabbed the first aid kit at the corner and took Misty's hand from the running water. He placed antibiotic on the wound and bandaged it tight. "This should hold it." Misty blinked and moved her burnt fingers slightly. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Ash." Misty turned off the running water. Ash was still exclaiming the hand.  
  
"Is it okay to move?" He asked. Misty nodded.  
  
"Really, it's okay now." Ash still held on to her hand, tapping it. Misty smacked him lightly with a spoon. "Back to work."  
  
Ash let go and started on the salads again. Misty finally added some eggs and stirred one last time before placing it on a plate. She placed a green leek next to it and smiled. Perfect. Misty turned to Ash, who was now cleaning up carrot peels. "Once you serve them, we can get going."  
  
Ash smirked. "I already did." He laughed at Misty's surprised face.  
  
"I didn't even hear you go out!" Misty shook her head and pushed the door open. She placed the fried rice in front of Violet and left without introducing herself to the guys sitting at the table. She went back into the kitchen where Ash was.  
  
"Hey Mist, can I use the phone?" He asked, placing his cap back on. Misty nodded.  
  
"I'll be waiting outside so we can go." Ash nodded and waited until Misty left before taking the phone and dialing his home number.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello?" May lifted the phone up to her ear and waited for the visual aid. Ash popped up on the screen.  
  
"Hey." Ash greeted. May blinked. "I need to know something."  
  
May nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"Every time I mention you to Misty, she gets mad..." May listened to everything Ash had to say before closing her eyes with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh Ash, she's jealous! She thinks that we are together." May explained. Ash dropped the phone.  
  
"No way!" Ash turned red. May started to pet her chorchic as she talked.  
  
"Once you leave, she's going to become sad and angry at the same time."  
  
Ash raised an eyebrow. "Angry?" May nodded.  
  
"Well, not at you. She's going to hate me because of what she thinks." May frowned. "She seems nice to me..."  
  
"Hm....May, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Ash hung up and walked out into the night air. Misty was playing with Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
"Twirl like this." Misty laughed as Pikachu fell to the ground and help him back up. Pikachu caught a glimpse of Ash and ran over to him.  
  
"Pi pika!" Ash extended his arms and Pikachu jumped into them. Misty looked up.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lead the way." Misty placed Togepi in her arms.  
  
"That's what I'm going to do."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"That was a good buffet." Ash said happily patting his stomach. Misty smiled in agreement.  
  
"Yep," Misty gasped. "Ash, look at the sky!"  
  
Ash looked up alarmed, but relaxed at the sight of a beautiful horizon. "It's so romantic." Misty said quietly. Ash nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pi..." Ash turned to Misty.  
  
"Mist?"  
  
"Hn?" Misty turned her attention to Ash.  
  
"Come with me on my journey." Misty eyes turned wide. She never thought her would ask something like that, not in a million years! She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
Ash waited of her answer, he was nervous. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Misty finally answered. "I will," Ash smiled and relaxed. "But," Ash tensed. "This isn't only your journey, ashy boy, it's mine too."  
  
"Right." Ash agreed. "It's our journey."  
  
Misty looked at him, happier then she could ever be. She placed Togepi next to Pikachu and stretched. "Right, our journey. When do we leave?"  
  
Ash patted Pikachu fondly on the head.Pikachu purred in happiness of his friend's victory. "Tomorrow morning."  
  
She nodded and turned her eyes back to the dark sky. "It's getting dark." She shivered slightly. "And cold."  
  
Ash stood there for a moment. Make your move! Ash screamed at himself. So he did. He grabbed Misty by the arm and pulled her towards him, placing his hand on her back and squeezed her softly. Misty stood there, frozen in shock, happiness, and because she was cold. She could hear Ash's voice. "I would give you my jacket, but that won't be much help."  
  
Misty managed to say something before she went silent. "I like it better this way." She whispered. They stood like that for what seemed like forever until everything around them was hard to see. Ash pulled away and to Pikachu. Misty shook herself out of her dazed and chuckled to herself. This was going to be the best journey yet. 


	2. Gary's Bet

"Take care of yourself you two." Daisy said, giving Misty a hug and then Ash.  
  
"Remember to call us from time to time." Lily added, also giving Misty a hug. Misty nodded.  
  
"Of course." Misty took a hold of a blue bag Violet gave her as a gift and placed Togepi on the floor. Ash gave a quizzical look that no one seemed to have noticed. Misty sighed. "I'm going to miss preforming with you all. Good-bye." Misty walked away from everyone.  
  
"Mist, you left Togepi!" Ash yelled after her. "Mist?!"  
  
Misty turned around with a quizzical look of her own. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ash looked at where Togepi was standing before and find Togepi gone. "Pi!" Ash turned to where Pikachu was. Togepi was walking by itself without much effort, moving towards Misty.  
  
"Misty's been training for a long time with all her pokemon. She even left for a while and came back with more Pokemon." Lily informed Ash. She smiled. "She wants a re-match Ash. Watch out."  
  
Ash couldn't help but smile. "Yeah."  
  
"Take care of her Ash." Ash gave a nod and left the sisters for Misty. She was waiting for him at a gift shop along with Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
"Ash?" She asked. Ash turned his attention on her.  
  
"Hn?" They started to walk side by side with Pikachu and Togepi ahead of them.  
  
"We have to stop at Proffeser Oak, is that okay?" Ash gave her confused looked.  
  
"Sure, but why?" He asked. Misty smirked.  
  
"I'm going to become a trainer instead of a Gym leader." she annouced. He looked at her and she looked back. "My sisters can run the gym."  
  
"Really?" Misty nodded. "This is great Mist!"  
  
Misy smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Ash asked. "I haven't done anything."  
  
Misty thought for a moment, her arms swinging beside her. "Well, I guess it's hard to say. Maybe because you are happy about this and partly because of helping me last night."  
  
Ash gave a shug. "It was nothing, you were cold." He reminded her. "Anything I can do to help my best friend." Secrectly, ever since last night, Ash had a desire to hug her again.  
  
Misty nodded. "Right." At that moment, They both heard Pikachu give a cry and Togepi gave a yelp. Misty gasped and started running towards them. Ash followed quickly. They stopped once they saw who it was. Misty looked at the trio and smiled. "Team Rocket."  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at her for a minute. Jessie was the first to speak. "Is that-"  
  
"The brats-"  
  
"Girlfriend?!?" Meowth finished. Misty and Ash both looked away from each other with pink cheeks.  
  
"Where is Pikachu and Togepi?!" Misty asked. Jessie and James pulled out two seperate containers from behind them. One held Pikachu while the other had Togepi in a clear box. Misty step forward. "Give them back, now." She snapped. Jessie smirked.  
  
"Now why we do that little girl?" Misty pulled out two pokeballs from her belt around her waist.  
  
"Let me handle them Ash.Dewgong, come out!" The sea lion pokemon came out, healthy and happy. "You too Wartortle!"   
  
Ash was surpised. In that time he was away, she caught more pokemon then ever and got them on a higher level. Jessie and James both decided to fight though.  
  
"Arbok, go!" Jessie yelled. James pulled out his own pokemon. "Weezing, you too!"  
  
Meowth flashed his claws and smirked. "Three against two."  
  
Misty placed her hands on her hips. "Dewgong, use your ice beam! Wartortle, Hydro pump!"  
  
Jessie growled. "Arbok, Weezing, ATTACK!!!" She yelled. Arbok lunged at Dewgong while Weezing went for Wartortle. It was done very quickly. Wartortle dodged Weezing's tackle and gave him a hydro pump before tackling him into James and Meowth. Dewgong attacked head on and froze Arbok to the floor.  
  
Misty smiled. "Dewgong finsih them off, Wartortle can get Pikachu and Togepi."  
  
Dewgong smacked the trio and their pokemon together in a group and froze all of them in a block of ice. He smacked the block with his mighty back fin, which sent them flying. Wartortle broke the containers holding Pikachu and Togepi. Ash and Misty ranover to the three. Misty gave Togepi a tight hug before praising Wartortle and Dewgong. She hugged them all. "Thank you."  
  
Ash turned to Misty and her pokemon. "Where did you get so many pokemon?!"  
  
Misty smiled and laughed. "I'll show you at your house, it's not so far if we start running." She returned Dewgong and Wartortle in their original pokeballs and scopped up togepi. She broke into a run. "Come on, Ash!"  
  
Ash laughed and chased after her. "Comming!"   
  
Misty laughed and turned around, just to be crashed into by Ash. They both hit the ground. Ash toppled on Misty. They turned red and Ash stood up. "Sorry." He apologized.  
  
"It's alright." Misty took Ash hand and stood up. "Look, what did I tell you? We're half way there."   
  
Ash let go of her hand. "How about we finish this race?" He teased. Misty laughed.  
  
"Ready, Go!"  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Look, Ash is here!" Mike yells reached every corner of the house. May walked outside to where Mike was. "There's someone with him."  
  
Misty, May guessed. As the two figures cam closer to view, May stared at Misty. She was different, way different. Misty and Ash stopped to rest infront of his own house. Mike and May walked over to them. "Hi Ash!" May and Mike greeted. Mike turned to Misty.  
  
"You must be Misty!" Mike smirked.  
  
Misty nodded. "Hi."   
  
"I'm Mike, this is my sister May." May smiled, Misty nodded without effort.  
  
"Ash told us alot about you." Mike said slyly. Ash hit him on the head.  
  
"So Mist, show me your pokemon!" Ash said happily. Misty looked at him.  
  
"Well, alright." Misty set down the blue bad and pulled Togepi out. May gasped.  
  
"It's so cute!" Misty nodded and set Togepi down before grabbing a bunch of poke balls. and added the ones on her belt.  
  
"Okay," Misty walked into the yard and smiled. She threw all the pokeballs in the air. "I choose you!"  
  
May, Ash, and Mike watched in amazement as every single pokemon came out, all water pokemon. There where cloysters, azumarill, vaporeons, and more to go. Misty still held two more pokeballs in her hand. "Come out Gyarados! You too Golduck!"  
  
"Misty, how did you get so many?!" Brock watched in amazement by the door.  
  
"Brock!" Misty greeted. Brock smiled and waited for his answer. "Well, some of these I caught by myself, like vaporeon, and some are from the gym, like cloyster, and some are the same, like golduck. When I was going home, I caught a few pokemon there."  
  
Ash looked at Misty's Totadile. "How the heck did you get a Totadile?"  
  
"She was abandoned." Misty smiled. "I think they deserve a day away from their pokeballs."  
  
May sat down on the grass. "So, what brings you here Misty?"  
  
"She's coming with us on a journey." Ash answered for her.  
  
"But, we have no journey, yet." Mike noted.  
  
Misty replied to his comment. "But I do. I'm going to compete at the all water region."  
  
Everyone stared at her with blank expressions. "What is that?" May asked.  
  
"It's a tornement that counts on water pokemon only." Someone called out. Everyone turned to the road. Proffeser Oak stood there, smiling. MIsty nodded.  
  
"Hello Professer Oak."   
  
"Hello Misty, I've been expecting you. Come on, I'm sure we can get you started." Misty nodded and followed.  
  
"Professer, wait!" Ash hurried to catch up. "I want to compete too."  
  
Oak smiled. "I thought so. Alright, come on."  
  
Misty smirked. "This is going to be great, beating you."  
  
Ash smirked himself. "You got it wrong, Mist, you mean I'll be beating you."  
  
Oak interrupted then. "I'm sure you too can argue all day, but let me explain the rules. The aqua tournament involes all your water pokemon, even if you have more then six. You have to compete in battle with atleast six out of the twelve council to get into the real thing."  
  
Oak led them into his house and into his lab, where Tracy and Gary were. Tracy waved. "Hi Ash, Misty." Gary looked up.  
  
"What happened to you?" Gary asked in suprise.  
  
"Now, " Oak said, ignoring Garys remark to Misty. "Here is a new pokedex for Misty and an upgrade for Ash. I'll get you registered from here."  
  
Misty nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, Thanks, Professer Oak." Misty turned to Gary.  
  
"Are you going to enter?" Gary closed the book he was reading.  
  
"I did, long ago." he said, smirking. Ash frowned.  
  
"Why do you wanna know, Mist?" Gary snorted. "Whats so funny?!"  
  
Gary tossed the book on a desk and stood up. "Just because she takes notice of me doesn't mean you can go crazy." He walked past Ash and gave a small smile to Misty before leaving. Ash threw a book past Gary's head.  
  
Misty glared at him. "Ash!"  
  
Tracy placed the book on is proper place on the bookshelf and held up two hands. "No worry's, Misty, the book is okay and the door is steel."  
  
Misty snatched her pokedex up and walked out the door Gary was leaving in. Ash followed her. "Wait up!"  
  
"Gary!" Misty yelled, running after him. Gary turned around and waited until Misty caught up. "I'm sorry for Ash's dumb behavior." She bowed quickly. Gary shrugged.  
  
"It's alright, it a usual. But, apology accepted." Gary smiled and touched Misty's forehead with a single finger. "Later."  
  
MIsty stood there, dumbfolded and pink. Ash ran over to her, glaring at Gary's back. He turned to her. "Do you know what he was doing!??!"  
  
Misty frowned and crossed her arms. "I shouldn't be the one apologizing for you, Ash! Don't eve-"  
  
"He was flirting with you!" Ash howled. "AND YOU LET HIM?!?!?" Misty glared at him.  
  
"Well atleast one of you know how to!" Misty walked away, leaving Ash. Tracy and Professer Oak looked at Ash from the doorway.  
  
"What did she mean?" Ash demanded. Oak and Tracy looked at each other and Tracy walked away. Oak placed a hand on Ash shoulder.  
  
"I don't think you would like to know."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Hello Misty, where's Ash?" May asked sweetly. Misty glared at her.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She snapped and walked into the house, slamming the door behind her. May blinked and shook her head.  
  
"Oh Ash..." May looked at the road again, Ash was walking towards the house. "What did you do?" She asked, dusting her hand's off. Ash frowned and explained the whole thing to her. May sigh. "Oh Ash..."  
  
"What?!?!" He asked.  
  
"Never, ever, throw a book at someone!"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"And besides, making Misty apologize to Gary only got him to flirt with her in the first place. And you really didn't have to tell her, she probably knew." May explained. Ash ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"So what did she mean when she said 'Well atleast one of you know how to' " Ash asked. May rasied an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" May asked. Ash nodded. "Alright. What she meant was, out of you and Gary, you can't make talk with a girl and Gary can."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. Then-  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ash glared at thin air. May gave him a light slap on the face.  
  
"Shh, you don't have sound-proof walls you know!" Ash calmed down slightly.  
  
"I'll show her." He snapped and rasied his fist. Ash ran off to the derection he came from.  
  
"Ash!" May called. She sighed. "Where're you going? You know you don't have to be the best at everything!"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Gary!" Gary looked up from tending to his pokemon.  
  
"What now?" Gary muttered. He dusted off his hands and waited for Ash to speak. Ash grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Lay off of Misty!" He yelled. Gary withered his shirt out of Ash's grasp. Gary smirked.  
  
"Why ashy boy? Afraid she'll choose me?" Gary asked. "Can't stand the fact I'm better then you?"  
  
Ash gritted his teeth. "Shut up!"  
  
Gary ran his hand through his hair. "Tell you what, how about we make a bet?"  
  
Ash blinked. "What?"  
  
Gary nodded. "That's right, a bet." He dusted his shoulders off and waited for Ash's reaction.  
  
"What kind?" Ash asked suspisously.  
  
"The bet is Misty. Who ever can get her in two weeks win." Gary explained. He turned his smirk into a laugh. "And the prize is Misty herself."  
  
"What?!?!" Ash yelped. "I can't just go around betting on my girl like that!"  
  
Gary raised an eyebrow. "Your girl? We'll just see then, don't we?"  
  
Ash wanted to punch Gary until he's a bloody frenzy. "I'll show you! Your bet is on!"  
  
Gary shook Ash's hand and gave him a smirk. "May the best man win."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
R&R please, thank you!  
  
3 Spirit 


	3. Dance for two

The sun shone through the window of the guest room in Professor Oak's house. Ash snored gently and rolled over. A sharp shake woke him up. He yawned. "Wake up, Ash." Brock said. Ash rubbed his eyes and looked around. Mike and Brock stood by the bed side waiting for him. Ash got up and made a quick change in clothes before walking out of the room.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Around seven." May answered for him. "Ms. Ketchum wants you to wake up and go downstairs to eat."  
  
Mike nodded. "Misty almost ate all of it, she said she loves your mom's cooking."  
  
Ash looked up from tying his shoes and noticed Misty wasn't even there. "Speaking of Misty, where is she?" He asked, pulling on his cap. May looked at Brock and Mike before answering.  
  
"Misty's with Gary when we left." Ash ran downstairs. He dodged Professor Oak and his mother before opening the back door and walking out into the pokemon field. Gary and Misty were by the stream that ran near the town. Ash crept behind a tree so he could hear.  
  
"Close your eyes." Gary said. Misty did as he said and reached out her hand.  
  
"Don't leave me." Misty said. Gary took her hands.  
  
"I won't. I promise. Now, take off everything weighing your mind and relax." Gary ordered. Misty took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you scared?" Gary asked. Misty opened one eye. "Eye's closed!" Misty shut her eye.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Gary gave a shrug only Ash could see. "Anything, I guess."  
  
Misty opened her eyes again. "I..." She hesitated. "I fear only two things. One, bugs. Two, being trapped forever."  
  
"Trapped?" Ash hid behind another tree to hear even better. He peeked out from behind to see Misty nod.  
  
"Trapped. Anywhere, anytime. It fears me because my dreams and goals will be washed away." Misty said softly. "Just like the waves that wash into the shore."  
  
Gary shook Misty's hands. "That was beautiful."  
  
Misty smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Ash jumped out from the tree and pretended to yawn and stretch, causing the two to look up. "Morning." He said. Misty let go of Gary's hand.  
  
"Nice sleep, Ash?" Gary asked. Ash started to remember why he slept here in the first place and the whole night.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Ash inched closer to a plate of cookies, until Misty smacked him with a hot iron spoon. Ash yelped. Ms. Ketchum scolded him. "Not until the party." Ash raised en eyebrow so Ms. Ketchum explained some more. "We're going to Professor Oak's for your last night here. He's hosting a party and everyone is invited. This is great, seeing as this is your last night here."  
  
"So is everyone going?" Ash asked, the bet stuck in his head. Ms. Ketchum nodded.  
  
"Now, go up and clean up." She ordered him. She turned to Misty. "You too, Misty. This is a big celebration to you too, so get dressy!" Ms. Ketchum giggled at her words.  
  
"Right." Misty untied the apron covering her clothes and left without a word to Ash. Ash followed her.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?!" He asked. Misty said nothing. "Come on, Misty! You're my friend; I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
Misty walked up the stairs and turned around. "Why did you care so much?"  
  
Ash stopped walking after her. "What?"  
  
Misty repeated the question. Ash thought for a moment, remembering the bet. "Because." He finally said. "I just do."  
  
"Typical Ash." Misty muttered and sighed. "I forgive you." And with that she left Ash and shut the door to the bathroom.  
  
It took Ash quite a while to change and dress into formal clothes. Ms. Ketchum sent him back to fix minor problems before she was satisfied. Ash watched the other people go back and forth hastily to fix problems. May for a white dress and his mother wore a light pink. Mike tugged on his tie. "It's like something to strangle you with!" He grumbled.  
  
"Misty?" Ms. Ketchum called from downstairs. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Who are you calling?" Misty asked from the doorway. Everyone turned to her. She wore a pale green dress that only had one strap on her right shoulder. The bottom of the gown was patterned with green jewels. Ash was breathless. She was stunning.  
  
"How did you get down the stairs without us noticing?" Ms. Ketchum asked surprised. Misty shrugged.  
  
"I was down here for a while."  
  
"You look great." May commented. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Please," Misty took hold of the platter of cookies. "Everyone ready to go?"  
  
Ash closed the door behind him as they filed out of the house and walked to Professor Oak's. Ash trailed by Misty, finding his courage to speak. "You look great." Was all he could say. Misty smiled. "Thank you. By the way," Misty slipped a cookie in his hand. "You're arrogant."  
  
Biting into the cookie, Ash winked. "You're welcome." Ash helped her up to the porch of Professor Oak's house and Mike rang the doorbell. Ash groaned as Gary opened the door in a tux. He smiled.  
  
"Welcome." He opened the door wide enough for them to come in. "Ash." He said, smiling but his eyes told glares.  
  
"Gary." Ash replied back. Misty set down the platter on a table and looked around  
  
"Are we early?" She asked. Gary took the platter and shoved it at Ash while he took Misty's hand. Misty stared in surprise.  
  
"Not at all, we're having the party in the garden." Gary explained and guided her towards the open back doors. Ms. Ketchum followed them, but May and Brock looked at Ash.  
  
"What's going on?" Brock asked, crossing his arms. Ash gave him the platter.  
  
"Nothing." May stopped him. "What?"  
  
May stared in his eyes for a long time. Ash shifted uncomfortably until she finally spoke. "Nothing."  
  
"Okay then." Ash walked outside to the party. There was a local band playing softly in the background as the town's people danced in there dresses and suits. Three rows of tables stood a distance away from the dance floor with a variety of foods and drinks. Everything had a blue glow from the stream.Pikachu stood next to him, looking at every detail as well. Ash bent down and petted him. "Go and find Togepi so you two can play together. I'm sure he's with Mike." Pikachu nodded and disappeared behind pairs of legs. Ash took another look around. He spotted Misty and Gary by the dance floor. 'Find your courage or Gary will beat you.' May words repeated in his head. Ash nodded to himself. "You can do this, Ash."  
  
Ash walked over to Misty and held out his hand, interrupting her conversation with Gary. "May I have this dance?" He asked, making sure it was polite. Gary looked at Misty. Misty nodded.  
  
"Sure." Misty turned to Gary. "We can finish our conversation later." Misty took Ash's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Ash turned around to face her.  
  
"Uh..." Idiot, Ash thought. You don't know how to dance!  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how to dance?" She asked. Ash shook his head. To his surprise, she laughed. "Alright, I guess I'll show you." Misty took his left hand and placed it on her waist. Ash panicked.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Misty glared at him.  
  
"Oh shut up." She took hold of his other hand and placed her left arm on his shoulder. "Now, follow the beat of the music." Misty swayed side to side, moving round and round. Ash followed her beat. One, two, three. One, two, three. Misty's hair smelled like roses. One, two, three. Misty looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Misty-" Ash was interrupted by the sound of a bell. All eyes turned to Professor Oak.  
  
"Good evening everyone! I hope you've had an enjoyable time since you've came here. Please join me in a feast!" People trudged past Ash and Misty and towards the white tables. Misty turned back to Ash.  
  
"Thank you for the dance." Misty smiled again. She nodded her head towards the tables. "Come on, I'm starving!" Ash followed her steps again and selected what food he wanted and took a seat next to Misty.Dispite his luck, Gary sat down on the opposite side of her. Before long, Brock, Mike, and May seated themselves at the table too. Ash sat there, eating silently as Gary started a deep conversation with Misty. May poked him on the hand.  
  
"Listen!"   
  
Gary set his knife down. "So, what kind of performances do you do?"  
  
"Water shows, anything that has to do with water too. We change the shows if the crowd dies out. This dress is actually a costume I had to make for a performance." Misty said.  
  
"It's a great costume." Gary commented. Misty smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Both of their plates were left to attract flies. Misty stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." Gary smirked at Ash.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Not at all." Ash said coolly. His mind screamed 'Lemme at him! I can take him on!' Gary placed down his fork.  
  
"Sure, Ash, but get ready to lose her. This bet is mine." Gary pointed to himself. "Mine." He repeated. May laid a hand on Ash's arm. Gary looked at her. "Who is that?"  
  
May shook her head. "Ash don't."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Gary." Ash said, smirking. "You see, in two weeks she will be mine. Tomorrow we set off while you still stay here, giving me all the time I need."  
  
Gary laughed at this, making Ash wipe the smirk off. "Wrong again, Ash."  
  
Ash was confused. Was Gary bluffing? "What do you mea-?"  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." Misty apologized, sitting down. Gary looked at Ash.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Ash repeated. Misty looked at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ash nodded.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Misty clapped her hands.  
  
"This reminds me, we doing have enough beds in your house for all of us."   
  
"We have a guest room." Gary offered.  
  
"Ash has his room and he could share it with Brock, Mike and May have the couch...leaving me."  
  
Gary piped up again. "You can always use our guest room."  
  
"No!" Ash blurted out. Everyone turned to him. "How about May and Misty take my room, Brock and Mike could take the couch, and I could take the guest room here. This can give me a chance to talk with Tracy."  
  
"The couch seems more comfortable to me." Brock said.  
  
May hissed in Ash's ear. "Are you crazy!? Misty is going to kill me!"  
  
Misty didn't look to happy either. "Are you sure?" Ash nodded.  
  
Once again, the bell rang and all eyes went to Professor Oak again. Beaming, Professor Oak started to speak. "Thank you for coming to this successful party and I hope the food was to your enjoyment. Let's give a toast to both of our quite successful trainers, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak!" Eyes turned to Gary and Ash, they both nodded and smiled. "Let's also give this toast to the Cerulean Gym leader who was able to join us today, Misty!" Another clap of applaud. Gary and Ash clapped the hardest. "I hope you've enjoyed your evening here and I wish you a safe and peaceful night." Once again, another applaud. Ms. Ketchum joined the rest of them.  
  
"Someone is going to have to sleep over here for tonight I'm afraid."  
  
"No problem, mom. I'll be sleeping here." Ms. Ketchum smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful Ash. I've talked to Professor Oak and he has a room for you. I'll come over right away tomorrow." She promised. Ash nodded and gave a good-bye to the rest of them.  
  
"We'll see you two tomorrow." Misty said. Gary nodded and touched her forehead once more.  
  
"Later."  
  
"See you tomorrow Misty." Ash said. Misty walked away and Gary and Ash turned to each other.  
  
"One week and six days left." Was the only thing Gary said before leaving Ash on his own.  
  
"He's not so bad, Ash." Tracy said, walking up to him. "Come on, you're stuck helping us clean up."  
  
Tracy handed him a plastic bag and Ash rolled p his sleeves and got to work, making sure he went twice as fast as Gary. As he picked up trash here and there, he thought of what Gary said. "Wrong again..."  
  
"I'll be wrong if I want to." Ash muttered.  
  
"Liar." Gary said, walking past Ash. Ash quickly finished and was shown to his room. Kicking off his dress shoes, he threw himself on the bed and let sleep take over.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Yeah, I slept pretty well." Ash replied. Misty nodded.  
  
"Good, we got a big walk ahead of us." Misty announced. Gary brushed some hair out of his eyes.  
  
"What about you and May?" Ash asked.  
  
"It was alright."  
  
"I think we better get inside, it almost seems like the time for you to go." Gary said. They walked back into the house and into the kitchen, where Ms. Ketchum was sliding pancakes into a plastic container.  
  
"Good Morning Ash." She greeted. "I'm going to put your pancakes in a container so you can eat on the go."  
  
"Thanks." Ash took the container from her and picked up his backpack, which was lying on the floor. Pikachu and Togepi ran around in circles by his feet. "Hey Pikachu, you too Togepi."  
  
"Pikaa." The rest of the group came downstairs, ready to start. Misty slung her bag on her shoulders and placed Togepi on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." Ms. Ketchum and Professor Oak both smiled.  
  
"Come back soon, okay?" Ms. Ketchum said. "And Ash you better take care of clothes."  
  
Ash didn't hear a word his mother was saying. He looked around. Gary was no where in sight. Then he heard Brock. "Something wrong, Gary?"  
  
Gary held his own bag in his hand. "I've decided to journey with you this time, Ash." He said. Professor Oak blinked.  
  
"Is that okay with you Ash?" He asked. Ash bit his tongue.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay." He lied. Gary turned to Professor Oak.  
  
"I'll stay in contact. Bye, gramps." Everyone filed out of the house and on to the street. Mike pulled out his navigator.  
  
"So which island first?" He asked.  
  
"What islands are there?" May asked.  
  
"Depends on which out of the twelve we want to go to first." Misty explained. "The closest one from pallet is Water Island, with three gyms in different parts of the island. It would be about a three day trip if we took the ferry, but we can make record time if we went on pokemon."  
  
Mike checked with his navigator. "She's right."  
  
"We go left." Misty said, leading the way. Gary shook his head.  
  
"I would be lost if I went alone." He said. Misty laughed.  
  
"Let's go!" 


	4. fuzzy blue diary

Note: This takes place AFTER the current Pokemon advanced. This is when they(Brock, Ash, Mike, and May) return to Pallet Town for rest.  
  
Review: Ash wakes up in Professer Oak's guest room with his group of friends waiting for him so they could leave. He finds out Misty is with Gary, so he hurrys downstairs into the back garden and started to easdrop of Misty and Gary. He decides to show himself and then he remembers why he was there in the first place. They go inside and find out Gary has decided to go along with them. They head out to Water Island for the first three gyms.  
  
Please R&R after you read, thanks a bunch! This helps me find out what I need to do or if I'm doing alright in the writing. Thank's a bunch again and Enjoy!  
  
3 Spirit |  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
The night moon shone brightly in the dark starry sky and the only sound anyone could hear was the crickets and the sound of the waves. No one could hear the group of friends crossing the sea on water pokemon. Ash rode Misty's Gyarados along side her, Gary and May shared is Blastoise, and Brock and Mike rode Misty's Lapras. Misty started to hum, stopping every once and a while to compliment Gyarados.  
  
"Wow, Misty, you really became skilled." Ash said, making Misty elbow him lightly in the ribs.  
  
"I see you've really matured from a unskilled pokemon trainer." Misty ran her hand on Gyarados scales. "Not that far now, you're doing great."Ash heard Gyarados give a tiny growl. Pikachu yawned and Misty scooped him up from Ash's lap. "Tired?"  
  
Ash smiled and looked at Gary. He was trying to shake off a sleeping May. Ash snickered. This would be a great time to catch up with Gary. Misty made it easier for him and spoke up first. "Look at the sky, Ash!" The stars glowed brightly.  
  
"You know, they looked exactly like that when we were in Cerulean City." Misty turned to Ash, a suprised look on her face. Was he thinking about-?  
  
"Yeah, they do huh?" There was a moment of silence between them. Gary was finally able to get May off his shoulder and looked at the sky.  
  
"Look, it's a shooting star." Gary suddenly called out. Misty and Ash looked up. "Make a wish." Ash looked at Gary, who mouthed the words 'one week and four days' Misty, Gary, and Ash closed their eyes and waited a few seconds before opening them. Brock looked at them.  
  
"So what did you three wish for?" He asked, smiling. Misty moved one of her fingers back and forth.  
  
"Tsk, you're not suppose to tell!" Misty looked back into the sky. "It won't come true."  
  
Brock shrugged. "Alright."  
  
Ash looked at Gary, Gary looked at Ash. Ash drew away first, Misty suddenly slapped his arm and cired. "Look, it's Water Island!"  
  
Ash stared at the monstous sight. The whole island was blue! Parts of it was shaped like waves. "Whoa, it's huge!" He exclaimed. Misty smiled.  
  
"Laparas, Gyarados, Forward!" Ash took hold of Misty's waist as Gyarados shot off. Mike snapped out of his sleep. Gary followed them from behind.  
  
"What is that?!" Mike yelled.  
  
"Water Island!" Misty called, whooping and laughing. Pikachu shot out of her hands and climbed up to Ash's shoulder. Never did anyone see Misty so energetic and happy. Misty herself couldn't believe it herself. She was actually at Water Island! She heard rumors of how the water pokemon here were always in great health and have unique powers. Gyarados slowed down and stopped at the shore, lowering it's had so Ash and Misty could get off. "Great job Gyarados, you two Laparas! Both of you can rest now." Misty pulled out two pokeballs and Gyarados and Laparas disappeared. Gary returned his own Blastoise and stretched. The sun was poking out from the sky.  
  
"Now what?" May asked, yawning. Mike pulled out his navigator.  
  
"We should find a hotel or a place to sleep before we start again." Misty shook her head.  
  
"You guys can go on, I'm going to find some pokemon!" Misty said, holding a pokeball.  
  
"I'm not ready to sleep either." Gary said. Ash caught on to him.  
  
"Me either." Ash piped up. Brock shrugged.  
  
"Alright, you can meet us at the pokemon center." Brock, May, and Mike split from the rest of them and headed straight towards the town, taking Toepi and Pikachu with them. Misty turned to the boys.  
  
"So, do we need to get fishing poles?" Ash asked. Misty shook her head.  
  
"I thought maybe we could swim for pokemon." Misty said, looking in her bag, she pulled out a red swim suit.  
  
Gary gave a small 'ah'. "You mean as in catching them in the water?"  
  
Misty nodded. "I want to try it out." Ash followed Misty's action and pulled out his own swimming trunks. Misty looked around for a spot to change. "I think I'll change behind that storage." Gary and Ash nodded, they also went sperate ways. Misty took off her shoes and let her feet rub on the sand. She quickly changed and walked back to the beach. Both Ash and Gary were waiting. Misty strapped on a pokemon belt. "You guys ready?"  
  
Gary nodded, Ash quickly followed. Misty set her bag on the sand and stepped lightly on the watery sand, until the water was at her hips. She jumped and dived. Ash and Gary both looked at each other, another compition against them starting. They both ran towards the water and dived. Ash didn't even wait until the bubbles around him float away, he blinked and the first thing he would see was Misty. She already found a pokemon, a Azurill. Ash watched as she threw a pokeball swiftly. She caught it with no problem. Ash quickly shook his head and started swimming towards the bottom. He found small shells at the edge of some rocks, he pointed his pokedex towards them. The pokedex buzzed out the words.  
  
"Clamperl, the water type pokemon." Ash quickly reached for his pokeballs, when he noticed something.  
  
He had no pokemon with him. Even if he did, they weren't equipped to stay in water. Ash grabbed an empty pokeball. Here goes nothing, he thought. He drew back his arm, and threw it. Clamperl was caught without such a big struggle. Ash could feel his lungs beginning to burst, so he quickly grabbed his victory and swam back to shore. Misty was already there, pulling out another belt for her pokeballs.  
  
"How many did you catch?" asked Misty. Ash sigh, expecting a big laugh later.  
  
"One. I forgot that my pokemon can't go underwater." He waited for a big laugh, but it never came. Instead, Misty placed a pokeball in his hand.  
  
"This is Azurill. It's really small, but it can help you out big time." Misty explained.  
  
"Thanks...Misty." Ash said slowly. He really didn't expect her to help him. Misty smiled and went back into the water. Ash followed her lead, until he saw that Misty's stuff was spilling out of her bag.  
  
The least I could do is help her, Ash thought. He begin to place her items back into her bag. He finally picked up a book. It was plastic bag, but it had blue trimming and a furry exterior. Ash looked around, then opened the bag. He fished out the key that was also in the bag and opened up the book.  
  
X  
  
Boys. I can never get whats going on with them. They alway have werid sides to them. Today, Gary decided to join us. It looks like he's headed for Water Island too. Ash seemed a bit jealous, is it because he thinks Gary will start ordering him around? Or maybe, Gary joined us to get closer to...me? Maybe thats why Ash is jealous!I hope so...  
  
X  
  
Ash shut the book quickly. Misty?! Likes -HIM-?! He locked it again and quickly placed everything back in order. All these thoughts and feelings ran through his head. First off, how long has she liked him?  
  
"May.." Ash said slowly. May knew it all along! That's why Misty got so jealous around May. That's right, she even told him. Ash looked around, then walked back into to the water grinning. This bet was his all the way.  
  
_  
  
Hahha sorry, i'll stop right now....  
  
Review. 


	5. Smug Ash

Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner. Well, Time to rewind and take this thing back.

Last time:Ash shut the book quickly. Misty?! Likes -HIM-?! He locked it again and quickly placed everything back in order. All these thoughts and feelings ran through his head. First off, how long has she liked him?

"May.." Ash said slowly. May knew it all along! That's why Misty got so jealous around May. That's right, she even told him. Ash looked around, then walked back into to the water grinning. This bet was his all the way.

Well, time for start! Read and Review and Ja!

)(

"Hey! Look's who's back, May!" Brock called. May removed her new sunglasses to look. Misty, Ash, and Gary were in closer view. May was laid out on a beach chair, working on a tan as Brock and Max played around in the hotel pool. Ash was wearing a proud look on his face and Gary was having a talk with Misty.

"Hey! How did it go?" May asked, resting her glasses on the top of her head and standing up.

"Sixteen all together." Ash said. "I got four, Gary got four, and Misty got eight."

"This place has a pool?" Misty asked, looking at the clear blue water.

"That's my que." Gary muttered to Ash. "Watch out!" He cried, grabbing Misty by the middle as they both dropped into the pool.

Ash couldn't help but be jealous, but he allowed himself to watch. He knew which one Misty would choose. All he had to do was work around his way. Misty shrieked and laughed as she wrestled her way out of Gary's grip. May inched her way to Ash's side.

"Um, Ash...you aren't going to make a pass?" May asked quietly watching innocently as they thrashed around in the water.

Ash beamed as he said, "Nope."

May stared at him, then smacked him hard in the head. "Ash, can you hear me? Do you need me to repeat what I said?!" May nearly cried.

"Geez, May, relax!" Ash said, afraid to touch May. She had really sharp nails. "Listen, I'll talk to you later about it."

"The reason better be good too, Ash Ketchup-"

"Ketchum!!" Ash corrected.

"The reason better be good, Ash Ketchup," May repeated. "I know you like her and she likes you. If you scew this up...."

)(

"That's WONDERFUL!" Ash sweatdropped as May cheered outloud, causing people to look. Everyone was taking a shower, leaving May and Ash to talk by the pool side.

"Yeah, now I don't have to wonder anymore!" Ash said. "All I have to do is give hints that I like her back."

Misty stopped in mid-cheer. "Ash," She said sternly. "You do like her, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Ash said, dissmissing the question. "Do you think I should tell Gary to extend the deadline, just to play around?"

"I think, the sooner this is over, the better!" May huffed. "Girls hate to be played around."

"That's right." Misty's voice said. Ash nearly choked as Misty sat down next to them. "

Hey, how long were you there?" Ash asked uneasily.

"Just arrived." Misty said. "Gary said he's coming down soon, so maybe we can all eat out. Max will be coming down too."

"Great, I could go for a nice dinner." May said. Misty smiled and nodding at her. May seemed suprised at her sudden friendli-ness, but treated it with her own smile.

"I saw a nice place near here. It looked nice." She said cheerfully, nodding her head.

"What does?" Gary's voice said. May and Misty stood up, greeting him.

"I was just telling them about a nice place near here. Me and May thought it would be a nice change to eat out." Misty said. Gary smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great. Hey, Misty, since we're both competing in the Aqua Tournament how about we battle?" Gary asked.

Ash rolled his eyes, smiling all the same. It seemed like Misty had nodded, for May was the only one to sit down.

"Ash, this is horrible!" May said groaning.

"What do you mean? I have this bet in my hand." Ash said. All of a suddenly, Ash felt a painful sting on his cheek as the sound of May's hand smacked his cheek sounded. Everyone went quiet.

"ASH!" May cried. "Everytime Misty was asked to do something with Gary, she would always glance at you before she answered. This time, she didn't give you so much as a hesitation! That note in the diary was written three days or so ago, feelings can change in seconds. I should know, I'm a romantic dreamer!" Ash stared dumb-folded as May beheaded him with her sharp daggered eyes. "I'm not taking your side anymore if your going to be so absent about love."

"May!" Ash yelled after her as she walked off. "May! DOES THIS MEAN YOUR TAKING GARY'S SIDE!?"

"What's going on, Ash?" Ash sighed as Max walked towards him, carrying a towel around his neck. "Where's May going?"

"To see a fight." Ash mumbled.

"A fight!?" Max exclaimed. "Cool!"

"Oh that's great, leave too." Ash growled as Max followed his bigger sister. "I don't see no problem. Misty likes me, Gary doesn't have a chance." Ash stood up, not even trying to think about what May said. His mind told him it's in his control, and that's what he's going with.

)(

"Ash, I really think you should try a bit harder if your going to win this bet." Gary said smoothly.

Both of them were sharing a room, so they could talk about the bet all they wanted. They were both getting ready to go out for dinner. Misty had informed them the restraunt was of high qualitys, so dress their best. Gary decided to wear a black long sleeved shirt under a button-up grey shirt and dark brown pants. Ash was going with his back shirt under a hooded jacket with sleeves. His cap was gone as well.

"I don't really think I have too." Ash said cooly as he tried to flatten his hair a little. Pikachu was watching them both, trying his best to not fall asleep. "This bet is in my control."

Gary shrugged with a smirk, folding the collar on the top shirt. "Whatever you say, Ashy boy. How about we stretch the deadline."

Ash turned around, alittle dumbfolded. "Why?" He asked suspisiously.

"Well, I want to get to know Misty better." Gary said. Ash nearly had a heart attack as he saw Gary's eyes. He was telling the truth!

"I don't think we have to." Ash said. "I think you just want more time to win her over."

"Whatever, Ash. This bet might take over your head."

A knock on the door sounded and Misty came in, Togepi hobbling beside her.

"You guys ready?" She asked. Both boys were attaken back by her presence. Misty was wearing a floaty type of white shirt, the sleeves hid her whole arm but left her shoulders bare. She was wearing a light blue floaty skirt as well and had her hair in a messy bun. May came in behind her, not smiling at all. She let her hair loose and was wearing a red skirt and a black blouse.

"You look amazing...both of you." Gary added.

"Beautiful, is more like it." Ash said over him. Misty blushed, but May was un-effected by anywords.

"Come on you two. Brock and Max are waiting." May said, taking Misty by the arm and dragging her out. Ash and Gary followed quickly, never noticing the can in the windowsill, which led down to the ears of two people. One of them smiled at the other.

"Well, well." She said, giving him one of her devilish smiles. "I think we have our ticket to the boss approval!"

)(

hee hee, I really hate this new FFnet new double space stuff. Anyways, review please!

Ja!


	6. Fights

Hello! Hiyo! Well, time for another match off.  
  
Last time: "Come on you two. Brock and Max are waiting." May said, taking Misty by the arm and dragging her out. Ash and Gary followed quickly, never noticing the can in the windowsill, which led down to the ears of two people. One of them smiled at the other.  
  
"Well, well." She said, giving him one of her devilish smiles. "I think we have our ticket to the boss approval!"  
  
Well, read and review! Ja!

* * *

The soft lights lit the hallways with a soft and peaceful glow and the modern layout of the restaurant gave a textured look. An enchanting smile played of Misty Waterflower's lips as she was graciously seated in a round table, facing her friends. Ash and Gary sat next to each other, also seated. The waiters, who Misty and May thought were incredibly cute, handed each of them menus and bowed. "We'll be back to take your orders in a moment." Both of them flashed a smile and left Misty and May jittering, and Gary and Ash glaring.  
"This is pretty nice, huh?" Max said, ignoring the four. Brock nodded.  
"It is, I haven't been in such a nice restaurant is a while." Misty praised, sighing.  
Gary leaned in towards her and whispered something in her ear. She pulled back, a bit flabbergasted, but she nodded. Ash looked up as Misty stood up and followed Gary out the door. Gary gave a quick glance at Ash, and then smirked.  
"Hey!" Ash snapped. "Where are you going?"  
Misty and Gary were out the door already. Ash stood up so fast, his chair was knocked over. May turned her head sharply. "Ash!" she hissed. Ash glared at her.  
"No way, May. She's mine, no one else's!" Ash yelled, making people look up. May quickly stood up and reached her hand out, but Ash had already moved to the side doors. May started forward, Brock and Max just sat there, glancing at their menus with interest.  
"May." Brock suddenly said. May turned around and Brock nodded to her. "Keep him hidden, okay?"  
May beamed happily, and then ran for the side doors. She found Ash hiding behind a large bush, glaring evil devil eyes at Gary's head. May tapped him lightly; he shuddered and nodded to her. Misty sat on a bench while Gary stood.  
"So, Gary," Misty asked, "you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah...yeah...listen, Mist." Gary said slowly. "We haven't been on the road much, but I feel like I've known you forever."  
Misty chuckled, "Well, actually, you've known me for a long time."  
Gary gave a laugh before continuing. Ash started to shred a leaves on the bush. "Well, yes. You're really wonderful once people know you. I...I like you more then you think."  
Ash pulled in forward to hear Misty's reply, but he heard none. May smacked him arm and was staring at them, mouth open. Ash took a glance, and then practically died. Gary's lips were pressed on Misty's lips. Before May could hold him back, Ash came charging out of his hiding spot. "STOP IT, GARY! This wasn't in the bet!"  
"Ash, no!" May cried, terror on her face. Misty tore herself from Gary to look at Ash.  
"Ash! May! What are you two-wait a moment." Her voice came from surprised, to awfully deadly. "What did you say?"  
Ash, being to blind of rage, started yelling the whole thing. "Misty, you can't like Gary! You're mine, Mist! He made a bet with me that he could get you in a week. Not anymore, Gary! Back off my girl! You can't win, I read her diary! She likes ME!" Ash started forward, rubbing his fist. May quickly followed behind him. Gary rolled up his sleeves, but Misty got in front of him. They couldn't see her eyes, they were shadowed with her bangs. "Out of the way, Mist. I'll get him!" Ash started forward again.  
SMACK.  
Silence fell the four of them as a crisp smack of the hand made Ash stagger backwards. Misty's hand was in the air, red from how hard she had to smack him. Her eyes showed no kindness, but injury and rage. "How...how dare you, Ash Ketchum." She said shrilly. Her voice shook deeply. "I can't believe you would be so stupid and IGNORANT that you would bet with Gary! Not only that, but you read my diary?! I thought I could trust you, that's why I came back. I bet that night, when we were walking to Pallet town, that was part of your bet? Ugh, just...I HATE YOU!"  
Silence fell that too while Misty took a breath. Ash stared at Misty; she had just slapped him with a wave of reality. She turned to May, who looked scared. "Did you know this?!" May sighed, and then nodded. "You didn't agree to this, right?" May shook her head. Misty growled with disgust as she turned to Gary. "I can't believe I almost fell for your 'I like you' junk! I never want to see you...both of you...again!"  
"Misty, wait-"  
Misty screamed, making Ash and Gary jump in fright. She grabbed May's hand and they ran back to the hotel. Ash and Gary stood stock still for a moment, and then looked at each other.  
"This is your fault, Ash." Gary said in a low voice.  
"My fault?!" Ash said in outrage. "You made the bet!"  
"YOU SNITCHED IT!" Gary's fist collided with Ash's face. Ash staggered again, but recover fast enough to punch him back. They went into a tackle, Gary rolled and kicked him. Ash punched Gary with his might, making him groan. Gary punched him back, Ash could feel his eye searing with pain. "Get off me, Ash!" Gary hissed, throwing Ash off of him. Before Ash could recover, Gary began to kick him. Ash rolled over and sat up, punching Gary in the jaw. After that, he felt himself being pried from Gary.  
"Stop it, both of you!" Brock snapped. Gary stood up, glaring at Ash. His lip was bleeding and his button shirt was torn.  
"I wasn't lying at all, Ash. I like Misty a lot." Gary said honestly. Ash watched him as he looked distant. "I'll be heading back."  
Ash sat on the dirt, silent for a moment. He couldn't deny it; he could see in Gary's eyes that he was actually saying the truth. Gary had true feelings for Misty. What about him though? What about Ash? How did he feel about Misty Waterflower, his friend? Not only a friend, his opponent in many things. A partner to travel with, a buddy to share his thoughts with, an advice giver, and a care taker.  
What else?  
The girl who has stuck by me forever. I like her. I love her.  
"Ash, aren't you going to mend things with Misty?" Brock's voice brought him back to the dirt he was sitting on. Ash hopped up and nodded. Brock held him firmly by the shoulders, making Ash give eye contact. Brock's eyes were dark and deep with a serious attitude. "You better making thing better."  
"I will, Brock." Ash reassured him with the same tone of importance before running towards the hotel. Max stood next to Brock, watching him go. Then he glanced at Brock.  
"Did you know anything about this?" he asked. Brock shook his head and frowned.  
"They never tell me anything now." he said frowning. He shrugged it off and beckoned Max back inside the restaurant. "We'll put this on his tab."

* * *

"How dare he, that stupid idiot!" Misty cried, glaring at her clothes as she packed them back into her blue bag. Instead of her blue dress she had, she wore a yellow shirt with one red button and a blue collar. The shirt under it was red and she wore yellow short pants as well. May sat on the bed next to her, listening more than talking. She was packing her bags as well.  
"Er..yes, a stupid idiot he is." May replied. She turned around once Misty stopped ranting on. She was staring at a napkin. "Misty, isn't that the guys number from the...?"  
Misty stared at it for a moment, and then placed it in her bag. "I'm going to finish this water contest, and then I'm going home. You coming?" she asked stiffly. She tied her bag up and swung it over her shoulder.  
"No, I'm going to move back to my father's gym. Much more shopping stores." May lied. She was afraid Misty might hate her forever if she told her she was going with Ash. It's pretty hard to get her trust.  
Misty shrugged and they made there way downstairs and outside. Misty turned to May and smiled. "I'm sorry for being to rude to you earlier. Come see me at the water tournament, alright?"  
May nodded. "I promise." she replied. Then she waved good-bye to the retreating form of Misty.  
Once Misty was a good thirty minutes away, May could see Ash arrive. He looked seriously pooped out. "May!" He huffed and puffed. "Where...where is Misty?" he asked.  
May sniffed, "She left for the water tournament."  
"What?! But, how could she have gone far? We almost left the restaurant at the same time!" Ash exclaimed.  
May shook her head. "We got a cab." she grinned, but wiped the smile of her face once Ash bounded upstairs. "By the way, I think Gary left before her!"  
"GOOD!" Ash cried. Once he got a elevator, he sat on the floor. He gripped his hair and gritted his teeth. This is great...Misty will never talk to him anymore. He's going to have to follow her....but what's the use? She hates him forever! The carpet turned wet with Ash's silent tears. He stood up and exited once the elevator doors opened and unlocked the door to his room.  
"I got you!"  
"Hey, let me go!" Ash yelled as he was gripped into a headlock.  
"Now stay put, twerp!" Ash could recognize that voice anywhere.  
"Team rocket!" He glared at James, who had a tight grip on him. "Let me go!" Ash caught a glance at Jesse, who had Gary tied up in the corner. "Gary! Let him go!"  
Jesse wagged her finger at him. "Now, come on. Be a good sport. Well, James, what do you say we bet on it?"  
Ash and Gary turned their heads sharply at her. "Come off of it!" Ash snapped. James started to tie him up while Meowth danced in glee.  
"You've ruined our plans, twerps." Jesse explained while James taped Ash's mouth. "We were going to blab everything to your girlfriend and black mail you...but you ruined it by yourselves. Now we're just going to have to capture her."  
Gary started to fidget and Jesse gave him a good smack with a pillow. "Ooh, I can't wait to begin. Let's start now!" James cried in happiness!  
Meowth shook his head. "We got to wait and see when the girl get's into our trap!" He whipped out a remote control from his back. "And we can see it on TV!" Gary and Ash watched as the TV came to life. "We placed camera all around to watch this!" Meowth explained. James dragged Ash and placed him next to Gary so he could get a better look at the screen. Misty's foot came to view and Meowth switched cameras. Now they could see Misty's whole body. She was walking briskly and muttered under her breath.  
"Ohh, it's almost here!" Jesse sang.  
"Ash." Ash snapped his head towards Gary. Although his mouth was taped, a part of it was peeling. It gave him enough space to mutter out of the corner of his mouth. "Hold on, I'll get us out."  
Ash stared at him for a moment, but nodded. He turned his head back to the TV, making his eyes wide and dramatic. Jesse noticed this and smirked. "Here it comes...."  
Misty was in the forest now, and the camera was close enough to get what she was saying. "Boy's are gross....ugh, I hate them...AH!" Dust and dirt flew every where as Misty fell through a hole. A net dropped down from above, trapping Misty there. Team rocket laughed and celebrated.  
"This is wonderful!" Meowth cried.  
You know what this calls for....MINI FRIDGE!" James announced. At once, they lunged their selves at the mini fridge. Ash could feel something loosening the ropes. After a moment, they were but free. Ash and Gary stood up, slowly ripping off the tape. Gary turned to Ash and they nodded.  
"I GOT YOU!" Ash yelled, grabbing his rope and attacking James. Gary grabbed both Jesse and Meowth and soon they were free of Team rocket. Team rocket was thrown into a corner, taped and tied.  
"I'll see to you later!" Gary called behind him as they left for the elevator. They managed to grab an empty one and sat on the floor, panting. Silence stood in between them and finally, Ash spoke up.  
"Uh...thanks for helping me back there." Ash said, avoiding eye contact. "And I'm sorry for punching you at the restaurant and ruining your chances with Misty. And....remember when you lost your candy bar?"  
"You ate it?" Gary asked humor in his voice. "Yeah, I thought so." Ash and Gary looked at each other, and then grinned. "I'm sorry for punching you too...and making this bet with you."  
Things got silent again, and then Gary said, "It's better off not with her." Ash shut up and listened so Gary continued, "She's better off with you."  
"Come on, you can still help her out and be friends." Ash suggested. His brain was screaming, 'SCORE! LOOK WHO WON'  
Gary grinned and nodded. A bell ding sounded and he stood up. "Come on, we better go."  
Ash followed him out of the door. May was sitting on the steps, thinking about a good shopping spree when they passed. "Hey," she cried. "What's going on? Ash!? Gary!" They ignored her as they raced to help Misty out. 


End file.
